


A Heart's Length Away

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Hunger For Redemption [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: fem!john AU, heart to heart conversations, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg confronts Sherlock, to try and get him to talk about Joanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart's Length Away

"Sherlock."

The dark haired man looked up, meeting Greg's eyes for a moment before he had to look away.

"I know this is hard for you, You came back and found her with two other people moved in, and all your things moved to the flat below."

"She thought I was dead. Why should she have waited for something that couldn't happen?"

"She did though, in some ways. She kept all your shit. Came down to 221c to dust it, even, after it was moved. And..." Greg's voice trailed off as he gripped the chair he was standing behind. "We shared a bed. Sometimes even naked. But Molly was always in the middle. Joanna, she never let me touch her, not- not like that. Even with Molly it wasn't like that. They- We were her lovers, but she's been healing for a long time."

Sherlock looked up, pain clear in his eyes. "I spent three years with Anthea, looking into who Moriarty was, how his organization worked, his past, everything. You know what I found at every turn? 'Sabrina Moran', his partner in crime, who was abused, possibly even raped, first by her father, and then by Moriarty. I heard accounts of people seeing her back bloody, bruised, and her eyes dead as he touched her." There were tears falling down his cheeks now as he continued speaking, as if it was a confession he had to continue telling. "They stopped for a time, because she ran away, she went to school, and after that, joined the army. And he let her escape for a time. But when she came back, he found her again, and continued abusing her. Up until the day he died. Not nightly, or even weekly, but often enough.  
"I never saw it, Lestrade. Over a year living with me, and I missed it. I missed the signs something was not right. I-I... I fell in love with her, and I still couldn't see it until I looked back on it having had it all explained." There was a choked sob as he turned, holding himself up on the counter as he tried to force back the body-shaking sobs that threatened to overwhelm him.

Greg could only stare, wondering at the fact Sherlock had discovered all this. He had found out from scars that Joanna had explained herself, Sherlock had found out on his own, with only that knowledge, the knowledge he hadn't know.


End file.
